cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Guard
ROYALTY CLASS Job Name: '''Guard '''Spawn Location: '''Bovinia Castle '''Rulers: '''The King/Queen of Bovinia & their escort '''Related Content: '''None you're the guard of Bovinia, the one on tax-duty for the week, or you're the guy who's been harassing the prisoners in the dungeon. Your job is to be the immortal shield of the castle, to serve the King/Queen in the tasks they command thee with, and to make sure peasants aren't having a house-warming in the castle. "Night gathers and now my watch begins!" Choosing to be a Guard isn't a horrible choice, it's an honor to either fight at the King's side and triumph or die trying. There are multiple posts associated with your job, and hopefully these posts have not been taken by any Knights. These posts include the moat lever, the dungeon, and filling in for the castles construction. There may also be times where you won't have to be at these posts, and may instead represent the Kingdom in the town (paying taxes, fighting wolves, etc.). '''The Gear * - Your weapons and armor! It's best to have them out in a hostile situation, as revealing weapons can initiate panic. However, in your line of work, you should get used to it. If you're up against a threat that you know can hit for a hefty amount, using a sword and a shield would be the right approach. If you're up against a wolf or a zombie mob, than using dual-swords will be enough, especially if your goal is to get the job done fast. * - Self explanatory. They take some time to get on, so if there is someone who resists arrest and won't sit still you might need to bop them multiple times. To use shackles, simply drag them onto the targeted mob, they can be removed with a shackle key. When arm-shackled, you can't pick things up, hold things in your hand, or open doors. When leg-shackled, you cannot move... at all. * - These are the keys that you spawn with when choosing guard. The cell key operates the cell doors in the dungeon, the shackle key is used to unlock shackles, and the Bovinia key is used to operate the doors of the castle. Guards also spawn with the tools that peasants use. Guarding the Actual Castle Before getting too carried away, it is always worth the time to consult with your King on what they need to have done. This can range from collecting taxes to patrolling the streets of the town, whatever it may needs to be done that his Knights are incapable of doing due to their policy. The Moat Post The moat post allows you to use the mobility of the drawbridge to lift it up and down. Yes, that's it... It is very simple. Draw the bridge closed after the castle staff make their way into the castle. When someone is leaving or arriving back into the castle, draw the bridge open for travel. Be on the lookout for Hunters pulling in carts (possible trojan horse, don't jump in blindly), shady looking individuals wandering in, and ANY peasant that thinks that they deserve to be on castle grounds. If the King is more open to allow peasants in, then it is your duty to do as they command and allow anyone inside. This may or may not be a bad approach, but who knows? You also have the necessary tools to mine stone, bash down some of the walls, and build windows if you wish to change the moat room. The Dungeon Post The Dungeon will usually be empty unless someone gets caught griefing or doing something illegal. Keep in mind that these are medieval times, so speaking of heresy towards the King may get you in the dungeon for as long as sire deems fit. Whenever taking prisoners, make sure to strip EVERYTHING off of them that could be used to escape, harm, or survive with (food & water). While they are in here they are supposed to be TORMENTED for what they did, but to a degree. Remember to be cautious of who you put you in here. You can end up neglecting a prisoner in here for the rest of the round. When you imprison someone for a limited time do not forget about their existence, as you can get in big trouble for things like that. You should also try to give them food and drink (two meals a day is optimal). Simple charges should only involve a day or so of prison time, such as theft, mocking the king, vandalism, assault, breaking into the castle, etc. Harsher charges should come with further degrees of offenses like murder, attacking the King willingly, chopping the King's throne or stealing his crown, using witchcraft, using witchcraft in self defense or assault, using dark elements to bring back people from the dead or to murmur Royalty. These could be 5 days worth of dungeon, starving to death in dungeon, or execution (either in private or public). After someones time in the dungeon always remember to give them back what they had, if it is a tool they used to commit their offences do not bother. Do not send people back naked, the peasants will think poorly of you. Witchcraft is a touchy field when Royalty encounters it, this may happen very early or very late into the round. Just remember that witchcraft is banned in Bovinia until the King lifts the ban. For example if the 3 wanderers in robes try using magic to harm any of your comrades, it's waging war against Bovinia and their allies. We all should know what war is like since the great battle of Cowmalot... Once the Necromancer is found out (make sure you're not metagaming) it is fair game to execute him on spot, however Mage's trial has to be decided by King. Priest's abilities do not count for Witchcraft. Ah shoot! Another one? Well, if you ever come towards this situation do not panic. # Make sure that they aren't simply KO'd. Hover your mouse over them. Move to step 2. # If it ends with "_____'s body" than they are dead probably by berries or if they talked smack to an armed member of Royalty. If not skip to 3. If they are dead skip to 4 # They are KO'd, probably by trying to commit suicide. How delightful. Do not bother to wake them, they will be out for 3 minutes. Remember to lock the door back up. # So another one died, you might as well either pack their corpse up in a chest or drag them off to the cemetery. If there is no cemetery, have them dragged off to the church for a proper burial or a sign that there is a God. The Construction Post This post consists of you doing some handy work, whether the King isn't bothering to hire peasants for this sort of thing or if the peasants aren't willing to work for the King. So the Kingdom is in need of lanterns, who's going to build them? The Knight? The Jester? The Chef? The KING himself?! The Arc- wait where did they go? Well it seems it's up to you, considering that you have all the necessary tools to chop wood and mine while on the castle grounds it shouldn't be much of a hassle unless you're lazy. I hope that you have experience as a peasant doing this sort of thing, or you might want to start taking notes from the Carpenters and Miners. The Kingdom is a GIANT place, the roof doesn't even have anything on it! Go crazy redesigning the kingdom as long as you have the King's permission, maybe you want to build a few doors in front of the moat... make an entire new guard post to the right of the moat. Who knows? There is an ENTIRE room used for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING in the Kingdom! Patrolling the Town 101 So the King is competent enough to ask for a fair amount of gold coins in order to make a house or you're just bored and haven't wandered off far enough. you're either in town for nothing or in town for something, here is how things may be rolling out for you. Peasant Tax Guide Please note that t''hese are suggestions, not actual rules implemented into the game. Any peasant that makes a restaurant could be taxed double depending on the Guard's decision or the King's word.'' As a Guard, you're not permitted to tax anyone that hasn't made a house yet. This regards the homeless (typically people still collecting resources/has built fences around an area). Nomads are not be taxed, the peasants who live in airships or carts that move around a lot. If such a vessel never leaves Bovinia ground on tax day do not resist an encounter. If the King asks for you to collect 50 gold coins from every peasant living on his land by nightfall in the beginning of a round, do not feel threatened to ignore that order. Such an order comes from a mad ''King, you do not have to take nearly impossible from a ''mad King. It is very easy for a m''ad'' King to trigger a rebellion. Building a guard post on the opposite side of the castle in front of the moat is encouraged, it gives royalty more flexibility and mobility to enter the town. It also filters out 50% of random break ins, remember to set the doors to the post with a fluent key through Royal Roles. I suggest the Bovinia Key. When the King is dealing with inside affairs, the Knights are by his side all the time, the Chef is working on a feast for the King, the Jester is doing the whip and than crushing down on the nae nae, who will defend the townspeople? That's where YOU come in at night! When the peasant folk are terrorized by wolves, and the carpenter is only making barrels, you can be their Knight in shining armor! The only difference is that you're in slightly rusted iron armor, carrying not so bright weapons... Good luck! "THE PEASANTS ARE COMING!" Oh, did I not mention? Like the Knight Job, you CANNOT be apart of any rebellion to overthrow the King or abandon your King. In the terms of a Mad King, you can ask an admin if it is alright for you and a few royal staff to talk over some of the actions they have made. Deciding upon either one of the guards or knights to take over the King's spot, leaving the Old King in the dungeon (unless they retire). If your King wishes to stay and fight the rebels, than you shall die in honor with your King. If your King wishes to flee, than make an airship and collect the royal staff onto it. During rebellions, there are a few walks the peasants will flank you. WIP - Until I make a proper Rebellion Guide. Additional Tips * Do not keep the gold coins you collect for taxes to yourself, hand them over to the King. * Accepting trade such as animals, the gold resource it's self, or food is a fair trade for several coins. (Do note that 1 piece of gold = 5 coins) * Make sure the Archers are not shooting over the river, it might give the peasants bad insight and spark a rebellion or lynch. Either way does not look too good on your part. * Archers are able to abandon the King or join in a rebellion at any moment. That is why they are Royalty-Neutral, jail them if it comes to this.